musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Make Me Famous
–2012 | label = Sumerian Records | associated_acts = Oceans Red, Capture the Crown, Down & Dirty, Crown the Empire, Rose Funeral, Serpents, Aeons of Eclipse, Skin Shallow, Dense Red Drops | website = | past_members = Serj Kravchencko Sergei Hohlov Igor "Jimmy Rose" Yastrebov Dusty Boles Jace Thomas Denis Shaforostov }} Make Me Famous was a Ukrainian metalcore band. They were founded by lead guitarist and co-vocalist Denis Shaforostov, who gained popularity through his YouTube channel "above92". They have released one studio album called "It's Now or Never". History Formation and Keep This In Your Music Player (2010–2011) The band formed in 2010 after Denis Shaforostov uploaded his songs for videos on YouTube. He then recruited bassist Sergei Hohlov to make music. The third joined Igor Yastrebov on guitar because Denis wanted to use 3-4 songs written completely by Igor. Soon after, Serj Kravchenko, the former vocalist of Pictures Inside Me, joined the band on second vocals. Jace Thomas was later recruited to play drums, respectively. In early 2011, the band released their first EP entitled "Keep This In Your Music Player." The EP features the songs "Make It Precious" as well as the acoustic version of it, "I Am A Traitor. No One Does Care", and "Once You Killed A Cow, You Gotta Make A Burger", all of which were included on the band's debut record. It also features a cover of the song "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. Jace Thomas was kicked out of the band in 2011 because he leaked some instrumentals and was replaced by Dusty Boles. It's Now or Never On September 30, 2011, they officially announced that they were signed to Sumerian Records. On March 27, 2012, the band released their debut album titled It's Now or Never The album peaked at No. 151 on the Billboard 200, No. 13 on the Hard Rock Albums chart, No. 5 on the Heatseekers Chart, No. 26 on the Top Independent Albums chart, and No. 37 on the Top Rock Albums. Unreleased Single & Reorganization At the end of November 2012, founding member and frontman Denis Shaforostov has left the band due to personal reasons. Make Me Famous was disbanded then dropped from Sumerian Records. Before the band broke they started playing a new song live called "Locked & Loaded" Denis started a new band called "Down & Dirty". On October 1, 2013 the band announced that their debut album is going to be produced by Joey Sturgis. According to Denis, the unreleased Make Me Famous Song "Locked & Loaded" will be released on the upcoming Down & Dirty debut album. The remaining members promised to return with a new band. They created a new band called "Oceans Red". Style and influences Allmusic has described the band as "Ukraine five-piece with a slick approach to metalcore and emo." Common breakdowns are present in the band's music as well as large use of electronics. Vocally screamed singing and sung vocals are performed by Denis Shaforostov while growls are done by Serj Kravchenko. The band's influences include Bruno Mars, Def Leppard, Asking Alexandria, and Marilyn Manson. Members ;Final lineup *Denis Shaforostov – clean vocals, screamed vocals, lead guitar, synthesizers (2010–2012) (currently in Down & Dirty) *Serj Kravchenko – growled vocals (currently in Oceans Red) *Sergei Hohlov – bass guitar, backing vocals (2010–2012) (currently in Oceans Red) *Igor "Jimmy Rose" Yastrebov – rhythm guitar(currently in Oceans Red) *Dusten "Dusty" Boles – drums (2011–2012) (currently in Oceans Red) ;Previous members *Jace Thomas – drums (2010–2011) (currently in Miss Fortune) Discography Albums * It's Now or Never – March 27, 2012 EPs * "Keep This In Your Music Player" (2011) Singles * "Make It Precious" – January 20, 2011 * "I Am A Traitor. No One Does Care" – February 22, 2011 * "Once You Killed A Cow - You Gotta Make A Burger" – April 6, 2011 * "We Know It's Real" – October 4, 2011 * "Blind Date 101" – April 5, 2012 Music Videos * "Make It Precious" (2011) * "Make It Precious (Acoustic)" (2011) * "Blind Date 101" (2012) References External links * * Category:Ukrainian musical groups Category:Electronicore musical groups Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2012 Category:Musical quintets Category:Sumerian Records artists Category:Post-hardcore groups